


Stalker's Kinktober 2018

by Stalking_Fictional_Characters



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Apparently I like seeing Classic Sans get fucked, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edge Play, F/F, F/M, He is in here way to much, Incest, Knife Play, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Masks, Masochism, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Sensitive Blueberry UwU, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Shotgunning, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tags May Change, Temperature Play, Threesome, Watersports, face fuck, facesitting, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalking_Fictional_Characters/pseuds/Stalking_Fictional_Characters
Summary: A Kinktober filled with 90% skeleton trash. This stalker is on the scene and ready to reveal just how skeletons have sex and just how nasty they can be doing it.And don't deny it. You're going to read itAfter all, we're all trash here  ;)





	1. Sans gets his dick sucked, whoopie

1\. **Deep-Throating** | ~~Inflation~~ | **Facesitting | Masks.**

 

As Sans finished another dirty joke he realized that he was…. enjoying himself actually. He had gone to Lusts ‘party’ mostly on a whim. Well, that and the fact that Lust was right. He seriously needed to get laid.

Now Sans wasn’t a very sexual being. Sure he got himself off plenty of times but the effort of going and finding someone to rattle his bones was a bit too much work for him. Lately, though he’s been overworked, stressed, and his normal methods of relaxation just weren’t working.

He needed a good sleep. The kind of deep sleep that can only be achieved by getting his dick sucked till he passes out.

So here he was at what was basically a fuck buddy meet and greet.

It was pretty classy though as evidenced by the fancy drinks being served and the elegant lace decoration around the room. It had probably been set up by Lust’s Muffet if he had to guess. It was masquerade theme and at first glance that might seem like that was all it is. But along with the monsters and humans wearing simple clothes and masks, there was also full on BDSM outfits and dominatrixes walking around. There were people with the simplest to the most elaborate lingerie he's ever seen here.

And Sans?

Well, Sans was rocking his usual outfit with the addition of a simple black mask. Wasn’t even a masquerade mask, more like a superhero mask. He wasn’t here to impress, his plan was to hook up with the first person who asked.

He hadn’t gotten any offers yet but he didn’t mind. Sans was good at socializing and didn’t mind drifting between people, a fancy drink in his hand and a whole repertoire of rarely used dirty jokes at his disposal.

Sans had just turned away from another group intent on tracking down a server so as to get the empty glass in his hand refilled when he noticed him. It was an alternate him wearing a leather mask that covered his skull and had small demon horns on them. They wore a lacy black chemise with a halter cut that barely covered the black boy shorts they wore underneath. Due to the type of mask Sans couldn’t tell if the alternate had any facial scars or wounds and the black lace of the chemise was too dark for Sans to see if there were any on his bones. There wasn't any ecto flesh seen so it wasn’t Lust.

While Sans stood there trying to puzzle out which alternate it could be they looked in his direction and noticed him. Before Sans could turn away and blend back in with the crowd they quickly made their way over to him. They had their eyelights extinguished, probably to help keep their identity a mystery, but it was clear they were excited by their grin.

“Hey-” Sans starts to say but the alternate puts his finger to his mouth, shushing him. The alternate winks and Sans gets it willing to play along. He’s sure the mystery won’t last for long but he’s not one to ruin the fun early.

The alternate gestures between them before making a gesture to go. Sans felt a bit surprised before chuckling. Came here to get laid and he ends up just fucking himself. He gave a shrug and then a nod. Why not. He’s wondered before what it would be like to fuck one of his alternates but Lust’s offers always came at the worst times and Sans wasn’t one to initiate something. This was a good time though to satisfy that curiosity and he's sure his alternate felt the same way given he started pulling Sans across the room. He barely gave Sans time to shove his empty glass to a server before pulling Sans out of the room and down the hallway. Before he knew it they were at the other part of the event. A section of the hotel that had rooms specifically for hooking up.

His alternative reached into the box that sat at the entrance of the hall and pulled out one of the many keys. Leaving no time to spare they continue to drag Sans to their room. Quickly they opened it and pulled Sans in. As soon as it was locked it was like a trigger and they were suddenly all over each other.

His alternative pushed Sans against the wall and started kissing him. Sans closed his eyes in pleasure as an eager tongue slipped past his teeth. They were obviously inexperienced with the way the tongue clumsily explored his mouth but their passion made up for it. One hand was on Sans cheek tilting his face so as to deepen the kiss and the other was on his shoulder keeping him pinned to the wall.

They barely parted for breath as they kept making out. His alternatives body pressing tightly against his as they worked each other up. His alternative started tugging at his jacket after the third kiss, trying to take it off him. Sans aided him moving so as to quickly discard his jacket onto the floor. His alternative tugged slightly on his white tank top but seemed to not be able to wait for it to be discarded as they began moving down Sans neck at the now exposed bone.

Sans let's put a pleased groan not used to such foreplay. When he did have a partner they usually just jumped to the main event not wasting time on such kisses or nibbles.

“aahh…” his alternative seemed to smirk against him at the sounds Sans made. They took care to lick the soft bite they had given his clavicle. Sans noticed that their tongue was a shade of blue just slightly lighter than his own. Which wasn't a very helpful clue to their identity as blue was the most common color for Sanses.

He didn't have any time to think more on their identity however as they sucked a new hickey into his neck.  A hand stroking his spine at the same time and a slight grind from the other. The different sensations felt good and made him not even mind that the horns on the other's mask were bumping into his face.

The hand on his spine moved down to join the other on his hips and they started to rub the top of his pelvis between their fingers. To accompany the rubbing they started to grind into him.

Sans let out a moan as the stimulation was finally enough to summon his magic, his cock now straining against his shorts. Once it appeared his alternative started to pull down his shorts revealing his pent-up magic. The moment his cock was out the hands abandoned their task of pulling his shorts and instead wrapping around his length. The feel of bone while familiar was also foreign at the same time. The nimble fingers pumped him twice and he couldn't stop himself rocking into them even if he wanted to.

“fuck…,” Sans whispered which was quickly silenced by another kiss. He started to aid the other in their strokes thrusting into them. He was soon stopped though as a hand pushed on his chest pinning him back to the wall. He alternative started to sink to their knees and Sans was wrecked with eager anticipation.

As a hand rested on his hip to keep him pinned the other guided his magic towards their mouth. His alternative gave a small kitten like lick to the tip and then went and just took it all into their mouth. The action took Sans off guard and he felt hazy with lust watching it, a small grunt escaping him.

His partner bobbed their head twice before deep throating him, their face pressing against his hips. Sans tries to resist the urge to buck but can't seem to stop himself from grinding into their face, the feeling of their mouth feeling so good after months of tension.

They seem to like the motion as they grip his hips and push him against their face, moving him as to fuck their face. Sans has no complaints as they start working together clumsy at first before finding a rhythm. As Sans thrust into their perfect willing mouth he couldn't help but moan loudly. This was exactly what he needed and wanted tonight.

Their tongue swirls around him as he thrusts into them, seeming to wrap around his length in eager enthusiasm. Their eyes are closed and Sans is all the more turned on by how they seem to be enjoying themselves. When they hum Sans nearly blows his load.

He barely doesn't and he realizes he should probably stop this. Not because he wants to, stars he would love to finish in their mouth, but Sans is a fair monster and he knows if he cums now then he’ll be too tired to please his partner. Also, he hasn’t figured out who it was and Sans really wanted to know.

So he gently pushes the others head off of him and they do pull away with an obscene pop. They seem confused and Sans starts to pull him up and towards the bed. Sans kicks his slippers and shorts off, not bothering with his shirt before he starts to crawl backwards onto the bed pulling his alternative with him. Sans notices his alternative now has white eyelights and figures they must have come back at some point earlier. Sans admires him for keeping them out as long as he did to keep the mystery, it's harder to have them extinguished then lit.

His alternate grins as they follow Sans crawling onto the bed and hovering over him. He stops above Sans member and seems about to continue what they did on the wall, but before he does Sans tugs at his hands and encourages him to continue crawling forward. Sans pulls him so that he sits on Sans chest with his legs sprawled on either side of Sans.

Sans starts to caress his partner's femurs working his hands up under the chemise and to the top of the boy shorts. He tugs at the top of them and looks into the eyes of the other. His alternate shifts so Sans can pull the shorts off and he discards them over the side of the bed. Where the shorts used to reside there is now a plump cyan pussy and Sans smirks seeing it. He was starting to get an idea of which alternative this was.

Sans griped the others femurs and helped him move so that the plump pussy now hovered above his waiting mouth. Sans uses his tongue to lick across the slit and over their clit. A surprised sound came from the other at the motion and it turned into a pleased hum as Sans rolls his tongue over their clit. Sans grips their hips and tilt them slightly to have better access as he starts to push his tongue in. A loud moan comes from the other as Sans starts to truly eat out his partner. He thrust his tongue in curling it as he draws it out before quickly pushing it back in and moving it side to side.

“ -stars!” moans his partner as they grind into his face wanting to get more of what Sans was giving them. Their hands grip the sheets and their eyes are closed, losing themselves in the pleasure. Sans does the motion again and then twists his tongue in them. They moan loudly loving it.

“You like that baby blue?” Sans says lifting them slightly from his face so as to grin up at them. Their eyes dart down to him before giving a pout.

“Boo, you ruined the fun Classic,” Blue pouted his face flush and his white eyelights now being replaced with his signature blue. He looked adorable in Sans opinion.

Sans moved him down so as to properly grind against him a chuckle leaving him.

“You're wrong, funs just beginning,” Sans lets out a pleased hum at the feel of Blue’s pussy against his cock.  “Never would have thought you'd do a demon getup though”

“Well,” Blue smirks as he grinds back, “Tonight's a night of sin after all,”

“Heh it sure is,”


	2. 10 outta 10 would stick my dick in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap Papyrus/ Underfell Sans  
> aka  
> Honeymustard

2. **Ass Worship | Begging** | ~~Medical play~~ | **Watersports**. 

 

“this ass is  _ ass _ tonishing, it is truly bootylicious,” drawled Stretch as he caresses Red's ass. “10 outta 10 would stick my dick in it,”

“so do it already,” grumbled Red impatiently.

“ In a bit, I got- I got more,” Stretch pauses thinking “You got sugar? Cuz that ass is sweet,”

“that's not how it goes,” Red said amused.

“If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put my dick in your ass,”

“that one doesn't even make any sense,” Red chuckles rolling his eyelights “your so drunk,”

“I'm, I, uh... yeah I'm wasted,” Stretch giggles.

“yeah wasting time, come on the lubes gonna dry at this rate,”

Stretch simply hums moving his hand from caressing the glorious ass to fingering Red slowly. Red tried to move with him to get more stimulation but Stretch simply kept up his slow pace with two fingers. His other hand was still caressing.

“dude come on, if you love my ass that much then just fuck me already,” Red growled out getting fed up with this teasing.

“hmmmmmm ok,” Stretch removed his fingers and gripped himself moaning at his own touch. He tried lining up but missed a few times simply poking Red’s ass with his dick. Even though he was impatient to get fucked Red couldn't help but laugh at Stretch drunk coordination.

A laugh that shifted into a pleased groan when Stretch finally found his mark and pushed all the way in.

“yeah there we go, finally,” Red said as he pushed back into Stretch encouraging him to move. Stretch started giving deep slow thrusts humming as he leaned over Red, his hands on either side of Red’s head bracing his weight. Soft pants and groans were let out as they started to build up a rhythm.

“fuck,” Stretch groaned as before he knew it he was pissing inside Red, all that human alcohol finally working it's way out of his system. “sorry i-”

“don't you dare pull out,” Red said stopping Stretch who was indeed starting to pull out. Red moan loudly as another stream of piss hit him.

“god this feels good,” he moaned and Stretch couldn't help but just stare at Red’s flushed pleasured expression. He didn't expect this reaction.

“come on please, ahhhhhh, fucking move,” Red begged trying to grind into Stretch’s still hips. Stretch blinked before starting to thrust again just as the last of his stream was dying down.

“ahhhhhh fuckkk,” Red groaned barely heard over the obscene wet squelsh as Stretch’s piss squeezed out around his dick as he thrust in and out. Stretch closed his eyes as he picked up his pace starting to feel the appeal in the hot wet liquid that filled Red and surrounded his dick.

“uh we really are freaks huh,” Stretch groaned as he shifted trying to get a better angle that would keep more of the piss in.

“shut up and fuck me harder,” grumbled Red, his face scrunched up in pleasure.

Stretch obliged and started to fuck Red with short hard thrusts going as fast as he could, which was faster than usual give the abundance of fluids lubing him up.

It was soon that Red started moaning loudly as he came spurting red cum all over his and Stretch’s chests. A few more deep thrusts and Stretch was joining him in orgasmic bliss. 

A second grunt was uttered by them once Stretch pulled out of Red and fluids dribbled out of him. An orange blend of cum and piss.

“Well I don’t know about you but that was pretty  _ ass _ ome, really took the piss outta me,” Red groaned at Stretch

“Urine-sufferable”


	3. Knife of you to tie me to a chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is garbage but it's like good garbage  
> Dusttale Sans/ Undertale Sans  
> Aka  
> ClassicDust

  1. **Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play**



 

“...kind of a hypocrite aren’t you? Judging others to be good or bad. As if you were free of sin...”

Sans listens as the voice seems to come from all directions. His sight is covered, his mouth gagged, and his hands bound. All he can rely on is his sense of hearing, but it doesn’t seem to be good enough to tell him which direction his captor was in.

“Oh you may think yourself innocent, but you're not really are you,” He felt his head being pulled up and he can just imagine the crazed expression Dust must be wearing. Apparently, he was right in front of Sans. “or else I wouldn’t be here,”

Sans mouth aches from the cloth gag that ties around his mouth, this new angle his head was forcibly pulled in, causes the gag to dig deeper into the sides of his teeth. An unfamiliar and unwelcome sensation.

Sans shivers as he feels the cold blunt edge of Dust's knife grazes against his cheek. His fingers curl uselessly around the cold metal handcuffs that tied him to the chair. He felt the instinct to pull on them again, to move away from the danger of the knife, but instead, he kept still.

“You like to pretend your above violence and sin, that you're so good and perfect. Even though we all know the darkness that resides in you. The potential,” the knife moves from his cheek now trailing down his neck and toward his chest. Dust flips the knife around now having the sharp edge against Sans bones. It rests on his clavicle, the feel of the sharpness, but no pressure is applied. Sans can feel Dust warm breath against his face and senses that he must be _very_ close.

“I can't wait to ruin you Sans, To make you pay for the sins you've done,” Dust purrs out against Sans face his glowing red and blue eyes lidded in anticipatory desire.

Then the knife cuts through Sans shirt and grazes his bones, leaving a stinging sensation in its wake as Dust drags it down his chest. Sans tries to move back but only brings his back flush with the chair and aid in having the remains of his shirt fall to his sides.

The knife comes back and traces the graze it left making it slightly deeper and more painful. Sans’s groan is swallowed up by the gag as he can only sit there and let it happen.

Then the knife's point is brought to the top of the cut and a new cut is made from it going towards the right side of Sans chest. The knife is turned during the cut so the knife's edge ends at the bottom of the first cut.

Sans would have rolled his eyes at the fact that a D was now carved into his chest if it wasn't for the fact that a D had just been carved into his chest. Sans let out a whimper.

“you love it don't you, the pain. It's recompense for my existence. For the fact that you could kill everyone you love,”Dust's hand replaces the knife with his hands as he traces the cuts. He traces the cut all the way down Sans chest and then his hand continues. His hand rests on the band of Sans shorts.

“or maybe that not it, maybe-,” the hand pulls the shorts down revealing Sans erect member. “-your just a sick freak,”

Dust wrapped his hand around the magic, his hand as warm as his breath and holding him tightly as it moved up and down. Sans let out another groan this time more clear in its pleasure.

“Guess you like doing things the _hard_ way, huh Sans,” Dust teases, tightening and loosening his grip as he moves his hand. He pushes his thumb hard against the beading tip and Sans bucks with a muffled moan.

But then Dust pulls his hand away moving away from Sans. Sans bucks again fruitlessly trying to get some of that pleasure back. He gives a whine.

“Huh? You aren’t satisfied?” Dust's voice moves away from Sans and he hears a shuffle. “Don’t worry I’ll give you….,” the knife is back its sharp edge poised at the tip of his dick. “Just what you deserve,”

Sans tenses his body wracked with anticipation of the knife pushing, cutting-

But the knife doesn't move. It simply stands poised at his urethra, enough pressure to make its presence _very aware_ but not with enough to cut.

“heh, heh, heh,” Dust chuckles and the knife backs off slightly. Sans is still very tense.

“Hey, lighten up, bucko! I'm just joking with you,” the knife moves away but Sans breath of relief is short-lived as the side of the knife is brought back and brushed down the side of his dick. He shivers at the cold steel and his dick twitches at the sensation. “can't end the fun too early you know,”

The knife is turned and the sharp edge kisses his member in an upward motion. There is a prickling sensation left in its wake that causes Sans to shift in his seat. The knife is withdrawn after a second pass and Sans is left in the dark once more unknowing of what was happening around him.

Dust’s presence is only removed for a moment however before he's back straddling Sans. His shorts are gone and his own erection brushes against Sans's. He grinds them together and they let out a near identical groan of pleasure.

“heh, you're disgusting….” Dust whispers his voice husky as he continues to grind them together their precum easing the friction between them.

Sans almost loses himself in the sensation but he can feel the knife in the hand Dust has behind his head. It seems forgotten by Dust as they rut together, that is until the hand moves down. As it is brought above the vulnerable vertebrae of his neck Dust's other hand comes up and helps steady the hold. The knife now posed and one single motion, just a little push forward and Sans will be dust, he will die and Dust thrust against him again and the knife is moving and-

Sans cums hard the need for air choking him on his gag as he arches forward and into Dust pressing them together roughly moaning at the sheer pleasure.

As he cums the knife is turned upside down and cuts through the gag and the blindfold freeing Sans from them. It prolongs his orgasm as he greedily sticks in the much-needed air.

He barely notices as Dust cums against him with a soft groan to distracted by how lightheaded he feels. He manages to make eye contact with Dust a dopey post orgasm grin on his face.

“you're really kind of a freak, huh?” Dust says his smirk a mile wide at Sans expression.

“psh you love it,”


	4. A BBQ with cherries, berries, and this dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)
> 
> Pairing: Swapfell Papyrus/ Underswap Sans/ Underfell Sans  
> aka CherryBerryBBQ
> 
> Pre-established BBQTacos

“heh, would you look at that, such a good boy taking my fingers so well.” Mutt said into the crook of Blues neck eyes trained on the mirror in front of the bed. Blue could barely keep his eyes open to look at the lewd image. One arm pinning him against Mutts chest as the other fingered him open. The long fingers visible in the mirror as they push into the transparent ecto flesh of his pussy. Juices coating them and causing wet noises as the push in and out. The fingers pulled out slightly and moved to open him wide exposing his wet pussy fully to the mirror and causing Blue to groan with how empty he felt at the sight.

“So wet and open, hmmm, delicious. Wouldn't you agree Red?” Blue gasps and tries to move in Mutts grasp to see the other but he is too restricted instead he watches in the mirror as Red steps into view. A predatory expression on his face as he watched the scene in front of him.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to eat him up. Heh, you sure I’m the treat in this scenario. Seems more like you're spoiling me here,” Red starts to remove his jacket, Blue watching him intently through the mirror flushed a bright blue.

“Yep, Blueberry’s been wanting to have you for quite some time, though he won't admit it. He’s been so good lately I figured he deserved to get what he wanted,” Mutt replies and starts fingering Blue again causing his response to simply come out as a moan.

“Heh,” Red climbs onto the bed his clothes having been discarded with the rest on the floor. “Oh I’ll make sure he gets what he deserves, Come’re Blue,”

Red barely has to lean forward for Blue to meet his tongue. Their faces crashing into a passionate display. Blues eagerness riling up Red as he holds Blues head in a tight grasp as he sticks his tongue deeply into Blues mouth nearly causing him to choke. They barely pull apart both gasping for breath as a string of saliva broke between them. 

“fuck...Blue you’re really are delicious,” Blue let out a squeak as Red rewarded him with his fingers joining Mutts. The angle didn’t allow for much depth but the burning feeling as Red’s three fingers joined Mutt’s in stretching him, moving out of sync with each other, it was wonderful. 

He let out a load moan trying fruitlessly to push back on the fingers causing two sets of dark chuckles to ring out beside his head.

“Eager little thing ain’t he?”

“Hmm yeah, seems like that's enough foreplay,” Blue whimpers as Mutt removes his fingers “time to get to business”

Red pulls back to give Mutt room to bend Blue forward and once he is-

“Ah-!” Blue cries out at the rough smack Mutt gives his ecto-flesh only briefly rubbing the spot before doing so again on the other cheek. 2 more are given in quick succession and Blue arches forward crying out 

“Yes! Yes! Ah~ Puppy! Harder Please!” he looks back at Mutt with a wanton pleading expression tears already beading at his eyes.

“Heh, ya seem to be forgetting someone sweetheart,” Blues chin was grasped and his gaze was forcibly brought forward, face to face with Red’s twitching cock.

“Open wide~”

As soon as his mouth is wide enough Red thrusts in choking Blue as he's forced to take all of Red’s dick at once. Tears bead as Red starts to give short thrusts into his mouth not giving Blue any time to adjust. Mutt was still teasing Blue, spanking him and grinding into him pushing Blue into Red’s thrusts.

Once Red started to get really into motion Mutt decided to stop teasing. A choking sound escaped Blue as Mutt finally pushes into him, his sound of pleasure distorted by Red’s dick filling his mouth fucking him hard. They are out of sync at first and Blue lets out squeaks in the chorus of groans as he's pushed roughly from one side into the other, tears trailing down his face as he's fucked hard from both ends.

“Fuck you really like this don’t ya? Like getting your face fucked on my hard cock as your bone boy drills you from behind,” Reds thumb swipes away a tear and he lets out yet another deep groan “Shit sweetheart look at ya,”

Blue glances to the side trying to see what he could in the mirror. Him on his knees as a long hard orange cock thrusts into him from behind. Pushing forward just to be met by a girthy hard red cock fucking his face like tomorrow. Expressions of drunk pleasure decorating the two and his own expression-

_ He looked absolutely wrecked _

He’s distracted from the mirror as Mutt starts spanking him again and the painful pleasure on top of the rough sensations from both sides makes him want to gasp. But he still has a mouthful of Red and the minor choking feeling is to much and he can’t stop as his body starts trying to cry for real. Red curses as Blues throat spasms around his dick trying to produce sobs despite being full and the motion is too much and-

“Shit!,” Red bucks in rapid short thrusts as he cums further choking Blue and making the crying spasms worse. He pulls out most of the way once he’s done only the tip remaining in Blues mouth as Blue gasped and sobs trying to swallow the rest of the cum and clear his throat.

“Psh cumming already, your games weak,” Mutt says to Red and he grabs Blues arms using them to pull him up from his knees and against Mutts chest. “Watch this,”

Mutt starts to thrust up hard at Blue the new angle letting him control Blues body better and be able to go deeper. Blue starts crying harder becoming overstimulated and still trying to gasp for more air but Mutt kept thrusting into him hard pushing him up and into his chest and the rapid pace going in and out. Mutt bends his head down and whispers to Blue and Blue comes hard quickly joined by Mutt a deep pleased groan escaping him. He relaxes his grip and Blue remains in his lap weightless and gasping with sobs.

“That was great, but, uh, are you good Blue?” Red asks as Blue continues to let out whimpers and cries. Instead of responding to Red Blue turns in Mutts lap and starts to kiss him passionately.

“Well, I guess that answers that,” Red chuckles watching the pair.


	5. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoneyBBQ
> 
> Honestly didn't feel this prompt sorry

5\. ~~Feet~~ |  **Sadism/Masochism** | ~~Feederism~~ |  **Shotgunning**

 

Mutt took another drag from his cigarette. He closed his sockets for a brief moment before blowing out directly in his lovers face much to their displeasure.

"Dude hey, again with this, only with weed, otherwise dont blow it right at my sockets,"

"Shut up," Mutt replied back to Stretch before giving a thrust reminding Stretch just who was on top and in charge this time. 

Mutt tapped his cigarette on the bright orange ecto flesh of Stretch's thigh. Discarding some ash and creating a his from his lover. 

Stretch didnt have time to complain though as Mutt followed it with two hard thrusts picking up pace in their agonizing slow sex. It was a real  _Slow Burn._

Stretch giggled at his mental pun and was about to share it with Mutt when Mutt decided to share his next hit with Stretch.

Stretch moaned as Mutt gripped his chin moving him into accepting his smoke filled kiss. The nicotine tasted nicely on his tongue as it wrapped around his lovers in a hazy wet kiss. A kiss that turned into a hiss as they part.

Mutt smirked at Stretch pressing the cigarette end harder into his thigh. Making it a row of three marks. Mutt tossed the cigarette away.

"What now? Another cig, a blunt, or something else?"

"A blunt, and actually pass it to me this time,"

"Aww you dont like my kisses~"

"Nah," Stretch smirked before pulling Mutt down to his chest, "rather you put those fangs to use, barely marked me at all at this rate,"

"Hmm your right, time to fix that,"


	6. You went to Lust's house what did you expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting             
> LazyLust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect hated this chapter so sorry if I miss something  
> Also not sure how many more of these I'll do I might just skip days to get to prompts that gave me good ideas like this one
> 
> Also, this is basically what would happen instead of chapter one if Lust had been free that weekend

Sans was always interested in finding differences between him and his alternates. It helped in getting rid of the weird feeling of seeing someone who looked and acted just like you but wasn't _you._ It was an eerie sensation and anything that helped differentiate them as their own person was much appreciated.

Sans swishes the whiskey in his glass as his eyes roam his alternatives room.

Unlike Sans messy bare excuse of a room, this one was more of something you would expect. It had a bed with an actual frame that seemed to be sturdy given the claw marks that decorated it, along with a handcuff that still hung on the left corner. There was a nightstand next to the bed, along with an adjusted bathroom and a closet. Then there was the desk that Sans currently sat in front of.

Now it was still an alternatives bedroom so the sheets while not in a ball were certainly not made and there was a scattering of clothes across the room. Stains covered the sheets and the nightstand. There was a trash tornado in the corner but it was smaller than sans and wasn’t really made of trash per say. Sans watched as the neon pink dildo bump into the empty lube bottles and panties that joined it in its spinning. He’s not sure what some of the other things in the tornado are for but he’s sure they probably serve a similar purpose.

Sans takes another sip of his whiskey. His eyes dart to the bathroom door when he hears it open and -

“Hmm sorry for the wait daddy but I’m ready for you now,” purrs Lust as he poses seductively in the doorway. Sans is glad he only took a small sip as otherwise, he may have done a spit take. Lust wore an intricate purple corset and garter combo. The black lace that accentuated it also accentuated the lavender glow of Lust's thighs and … other bits.

“Is this what you meant when you said you'd help me relax? Cuz uh not my thing,” Sans said as he put his drink on the desk. He tried to keep his eye lights on Lust's face and not look down- _stars he wasn't wearing anything else under that_ -Lust seductive smirk worried him he had failed.

“Oh Daddy-”

“Stop,” Sans protest only made Lust laugh as he came close. A sway to his hips that was totally for show- _and not catching his attention at all, no_ -as he walked until he was towering over Sans in his chair.

“Oh Classy~ you knew what this was don't deny it. You never accepted my invites before just for this reason. Why you did now, well I won't pry,” Lust stroked Sans cheek and Sans couldn't move away trapped in Lust's gaze. “As for it not being your thing, well,” Lust moves forward his legs going moving to the sides of the chair. Sans gulped at the close proximity.

“You're just a dirty liar,”

Lust sat down straddling Sans and Lust felt more confident as he could feel that he was right as he moved his body against Sans. Sans clenched his teeth he could feel Lust's warmth, his shape, his arousal against him even with the cloth barrier of his clothes. He closed his eyes trying to resist the temptation to move with Lust, keeping his hands firmly to his sides despite the need to _touch_.

“I- I'm-,”

“Don’t lie to me _Daddy_ ,” Sans tenses at the term trying not to react, he didn't like it, he didn't like it, it was nasty- “I'm you remember? I know exactly what you like~”

Lust wraps his arms around Sans neck and uses the leverage to really start to move against Sans giving him a lapdance. Sans lasts about five more seconds before his hands grip the sides of Lust's corset and helps move him against Sans. Lust moves his arms and starts to tug off Sans jacket. His hands stroke Sans arms as he does and he gives Sans skull small kisses and hums. Sans barely pulls away in order to aid Lust in getting his t-shirt off before his hands are back on Lust getting lost in the rhythm they've built.

However, Lust moves Sans hands as he starts to pull away. Sans blinks at him confused before he sees Lust move down him resting between his knees.

“Sorry Daddy but I got to see that beautiful cock of yours,” Lust pulls down Sans shorts and boxers in one motion doing it slowly as he gazes right at Sans enjoying the lust in Sans eyes.

“Oh Daddy your so wonderful, so big and thick~” Lust ends with a hum of appreciation as he grasps Sans swollen blue member turning with need and beading pre-cum. Lust slowly moves his hand upward his other hand caressing Sans pelvic bones.

“Such a pretty color,” he pressed his thumb against the tip causing Sans to grunt and more pre-cum to dribble. He brings the thumb to his mouth and has a taste. “Mmm and so good too, I gotta have a taste,”

Lust leans his head forward and slowly licks up the side of the dick. He swipes his tongue under the ridge of the head before bringing it down on the other side. Sans rests a hand on Lusts head making sure he tilted just enough to meet his eyes.

“yeah…,” Sans says before letting out a grunt as Lust took the head into his mouth. His teeth pressing under the ridge as his tongue swirls over the tip and his fingers trail down the exposed part of Sans member. Sans let's out a moan his head tilting back as Lust's tongue presses insistently on the tip.

“Hmm,” Lust free hand moves down and touches himself starting to work himself open as he starts to bob down on Sans dick. Sans small groans as Lust blows him are heaven to his nonexistent ears. He quickly has two fingers in matching the pace he sets as he tastes all Sans thick cock has to offer.

Lust pulls off of Sans dick with a wet sound and a pleased ah. Sans presses lightly on his head but Lust moves away standing up. Lust takes the few feet it takes and bends himself over his bed. He looks back at Sans hazy lustful gaze.

“I can't wait anymore Daddy, fuck me hard with that big dick of yours, I need it!” Lust wiggles his hips making sure Sans has full view of his dripping pussy.

Sans barely has to think. Why stop here? Go big or go home. He quickly rises from the chair and to behind Lust. He pauses.

“heh, you really need it?” Sans teases holding his dick so that it barely brushes Lust lips.

“Yes! Please fuck me, mark me, make me yours!” Lust yells trying to push back and get that juicy dick in him already!

Sans growls and thrusts in causing Lust to yell out. Sans would usually go at a slow pace but he's too pent up. To on the edge from earlier. He fucks Lust hard causing the bed to creak. He grips Lust thighs digging his fingers into them as he raises Lust slightly getting a better angle. Lust moans as his feet no longer touch the floor and he's fucked into the bed his face pressed against the mattress. He barely manages to keep the act up a Daddy or two said between his moans.

He's nearly there, Sans dick is thick stretching him just as he likes and it just manages to be long enough to hit all the good spots. He can feel it. He's almost there, he’s almost there!

Then Sans bites him.

“Ahh! Ahh! Daddy! Classic!,” Lust cums and he hears Sans grunt around the clavicle he's sunk his teeth into. Sans doesn't slow or stop though instead moving his hands to Lust hips as he seems to speed up, fucking him like he's a beast in heat.

“Yeah, Yeah, fuck that cock, hmm Classy, fuck me, fuck me, gimme that cock, harder, harder, _ahhh- ahhhh~,_ ” Lust moaned his hands grasping the messy sheets as Sans seems to lose himself. The hard deep thrusts and the light nips Sans gives his vertebrae is simply wonderful. Unfortunately, the position is becoming uncomfortable for Lust the bed's edge jabbing into the edge of his corset. Lust starts to crawl more onto the bed but Sans hands on his hips prevent much movement and he seems to growl against his neck in protest.

Lust tugs at his hands

“Come on, come, I need to move,” Sans let's up and Lust flops down properly on to his back on his bed. He can feel his cum slipping out at the brief removal of Sans dick and he craves to be full again. Sans seems to agree as as soon as Lust is settled Sans is on top of him pushing back in with a lusty grunt. He takes this new angle to kiss Lust their tongues only briefly brushing before Sans is already pulling away to bite at the front of his neck and chest. Lust moans at the sensation as well as the new angle.

Sans starts to try to undo the front lacing ribbon on the corset wanting more room, more of that exposed bone. He's pulling on the ribbon his thrust slowing slightly at the shift of concentration. He's pulling back his head from Lust's neck to get a better look. He's messing with the ribbons and Sans laughs.

“How the fuck do you untie this? How'd you even get it on?”

Lust lets out a laugh of his own.

“how about I show you later. I don't want to get too tied up in knots about this."

Sans chuckle is cut off as Lust thrust up to him reminding him of what he should be doing. Sans starts back up with a grunt and pleased expression.

“I'm close,”

“Yeah, so am I,” Lust pants he can feel himself clenching already.

“hmm, you gonna come for Daddy?” Sans purrs his half-lidded sockets intent on Lust's face. Lust moans.

“yeah, Daddy I'm gonna cum. Cum with me! Gimme your cum! Fill me up!”

“Fuck! Lust!” Sans cums spurting deep into Lust and triggering him to cum as well. Half-hearted thrusts are done as Sans empties out panting in time with Lust. When he's done he simply flops down on Lust groaning. Lust gives a breathless laugh at Sans actions a hand moving to rub the skull on his chest.

“ha, hu, you feel better?” Sans snorts a tired chuckle answering Lust. A moment of silence passes as Sans starts to fall asleep. Before he does though the hand rubbing his skull moves and gives his cheek a hard pat.

“Get up I gotta take the corset off before we sleep,”

“whyyy,” Sans whines tired and comfy.

“How about you wear one next time, then you'll understand. Now get up lazybones,”


	7. I lov you bro, I know bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise-kink | Aphrodisiacs | Incest  
> Pairing: Horrorcest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up completely changing my mind with this prompt. I like it but I dont think I was able to truly capture the scene in my mind

Jaws hummed as he put his bags on the counter. He didn't go to the mall often but he had fun today. He got a pretzel and a new set of pans, ones for cupcakes! He also got some shirts at the place with the lewd toys and lava lamps. He found one with a dirty joke that while he hated it, he knew his brother would like it. He also got a cute shirt of a character from that Halloween movie they just saw. He was sure it would look good on him, he really liked the look of it. 

However the best thing he found was these chocolates in the back of the store by the weird books and prank stuff they selled. It had a weird image on it but it also said it was love chocolate! That it made people excited, and Jaws was sure Axe could use some more excitement. Love chocolate was the best chocolate for telling someone you love them right? It was the perfect gift. The human cashier gave him an odd look at the 3 bars he bought but that is probably because they were jealous. Jaws was very great after all but sadly there was only so much love he could give.

The front door slammed startling Jaws and causing him to drop the pan he was putting away.

“Sans! How many times to I have to tell you not to slam the door!”

“m’sorry” grumbled Axe as he walked into the kitchen. He took a glance at the bags.

“You go shopping? I thought I got enough groceries…”

“oh you did!” Jaws reassured his brother shutting the cabinet behind him “I went to the mall for some new pans and bought a few extra things,”

“yeah?” Axe leaned against the counter look into one of the bags.

“Yes! Look I even got you something special. Here chocolate!” Jaws pulled out the three chocolate bars and gave them to Axe. Axe took them with a smile.

“aw you shouldn't have,”

“But I did!” Axe chuckled at Jaws reply. He took a look at the candy making a face at the image on the wrapper. It didn't stop him though from unwrapping and eating it in one bite.

“Brother! Don't eat it all at once!”

“Why not?” mumbled Axe around the chocolate in his mouth. He swallowed. “It's mine now isn't it?” he started unwrapping the next one.

“Well, yes, but you should savor it. Its special love chocolate,”

“love chocolate huh?” Axe took a large bite out of the second one. “Certainly taste good, thanks bro,”

Jaws have a large grin before turning back to the counter.

“I'm glad you like it!”

Minutes pass as Jaws works on using one of the new pans for muffins. Axe munching on the last chocolate bar as he watches. By the time the muffins are in the oven the chocolate is gone and Jaws and Axe talk about Halloween which is coming up. Axe starts sweating and shifting by the time Jaws pulls the muffins out and let's them cool.

“Look brother they came out wonderfully!”

“uh yeah, good job. Listen when you said love chocolate what did you mean by that?”

“Oh it's what the box said, “Kissy's Love Chocolate, sure to get you excited and in the mood,” it was a great choice wasn't it? You seemed to really like it,”

“I uh did. Where did you get this?” Axe shifts awkwardly his hands pushing down his jacket from the pockets.

“Spikers, see,” he points to the bag that clearly says Spencer's “Oh I almost forgot I got you a shirt too,”

Jaws pulls out a shirt that's red with white lettering that said “It's A Joke Not A Dick Don't Take It So Hard,” and despite Axes growing discomfort he couldn't help bawling over laughing at the shirt.

“Fuck, oh my gosh, I love it paps, I love ya,”

“I love you too brother!” Axe’s grin fades slightly as he takes his hands out of his pockets to accept the shirt.

“I'll uh go put this away-”

“Oh you _really_ like it! You have a boner!” Axe grimaces.

“uh yeah I think those chocolates had something in em, they really stiffened me up heh” Axe shuffles his feet his eyelight darting away from Jaws “look it's no big deal I'll just take a nap,”

“are you sure? I can help you if you want!”

“what,”

“With your boner! I can help since it was my chocolates that caused it in the first place,”

“Look I know we've helped each other in heat but well that was heat you don't wanna do anything with me trust me.” Jaws frowns confused and Axe continues. “I'm a lousy lay. I sound weird, and I'm gross, and scarred, I've done horrible things" his fingers reach for his unlit socket but he drops them before they can do that familiar tugging. “ **_You_ ** _don't want to trust me_ ,” Axe finally stresses.

Jaws frown deepens and he steps forward ignoring as Axe takes a step back, Jaws legs are longer and he easily catches Axe. Jaw grips his shoulders

“Sans… I **want** to help,” Axe gulps his eye trained intently on Jaws face.

“Ok,” and with that Jaws was pulling Axe upstairs. He didn't  bother with Axe’s messy room and instead pulled him into his own.

Jaws tried to push Axe to sit on the bed but when he tried to let go Axe pulled him back into a kiss. Jaws kissed back being careful to try not to scrap Axe with his braces. Jaws pulled Axe’ jacket and shirt off of him and then pulled away to take off his own shirt and pants. He then pushed Axe down and crawled over him kissing him again and tugging at his pants.

Axe moaned and bucked just from having his pants come off exposing the dark blue of his magic to the chill air. His eye light was large and unfocused as the aphrodisiac of the chocolates really kicked in. He bucked into Jaws waiting hand. The long slender fingers gripping him tenderly, lovingly moving to make small rubs on the shaft.

“Pap~,” Axe moaned turning his head into the sheets when Jaws looked at him. Jaw gave him a soft nuzzle.

“I love you brother,” Jaws whispered into Axe's skull causing Axe to whimper. Jaws knew he liked it from the way his dick twitched in his hand and he knew his brother needed much more than this.

“Your so strong and brave Sans. You work so hard and I don't give you enough credit, you are the best brother I could ever ask for,”

“Hnn Pa-Paps no I-”

“shh,” Jaws shushed his brothers protests along with swirling his palm over the head of the dick causing Axe to lose himself in a pleased groan. “You deserve all the praise in the world. You've done things that would of broken other monsters- have broken other monsters,”

“But I- I am broken I- ahh!” Jaws tightened his grip and sat up on Axe.

“No. You are not. You're not broken Sans your strong your the strongest monster I've ever known,” he caressed Axe’s cheek brushing against the unlit socket. He made sure Axe was staring right at him. “You did what needed to be done. You did _something_ ,”

He pressed his head to Axe’s

“You saved us brother. You saved me. And now we're free. Now there is no more pain to be had. You deserve to be happy Sans.”

And with a last few strokes Axe was coming in Jaws hand. Strings of cum dripping over his fingers as Axe moaned in tearful bliss. Jaws gently stroked him through it prolonging the orgasm. Axe whined however as he wasn't done yet. He still had the drug in his system there was still a fire in his bones.

“Don't worry brother I'll give you all the pleasure you deserve,”

“I love you,” Axe managed to groan out and Jaws smiled.

“I love you too brother,”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might be slow due to school and tags may change if I change my mind on the pairing. Due to school, I will likely post chapters before double checking them. So watch out for a dick to turn into a duck due to google docs.  
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys my smut.


End file.
